Thomas and Gordon
On July 1, 2013 the Thomas the Tank Engine Community Channel launched with the aim to bring the community here on YouTube closer together with community projects that everyone could participate in. After a month in the making our first community project is finally here! Enjoy this classic episode of Thomas & Friends remade by the fans who love it most. Plot Thomas is a blue tank engine who acts as a station pilot for the bigger engines. His job is to fetch coaches for the other engines and then take them away when the engines need to go to the sheds and rest. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does and is often very cheeky to the bigger engines. One day, a big blue express locomotive named Gordon had returned from a long journey and wanted a rest, so he found a siding to sleep in. Then Thomas came in in his cheeky way, telling Gordon to wake up and work harder. This woke the big engine up, but instead of falling back asleep, he plotted revenge on Thomas to show him what hard work is. The next morning, Thomas' crew could not make him start. Gordon impatiently waited outside the station for Thomas to bring him his coaches. Finally Thomas was able to start. He hurried to get the express coaches and brought them to the station platform behind Gordon. Gordon then enacted his plan and quickly backed down and coupled to his train. Thomas usually pushes from behind to help the trains get a good start, but they always uncouple him from the train first. This time, however, Gordon had rushed him so much, Thomas' crew forgot to uncouple him and Gordon quickly started off, with little Thomas behind. Gordon raced through the Sudrian countryside as fast as he could to show Thomas how hard it was to pull the express. It is not long before Thomas became quite out of breath. After a while, the two blue engines came to a stop at a station. Thomas had never gone that fast before and was very tired and felt very silly. He got a nice long drink from the water tower and puffed wearily home. Thomas learned to never be cheeky to Gordon again. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) Locations *Wellsworth *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *The Viaduct *Henry's Tunnel Voice Actors * 10LEIGH10 as Thomas (UK) * TwistedTom as Thomas (US) * SteamTeam as Gordon (UK) * Tailsfan369no2 as Gordon (US) Trivia *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine. *There are some differences in the US and UK narrations. Some differences are: **After Gordon is introduced, the UK narration says, "Thomas likes whistling rudely at him," while the US narrations say, "Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle!" **When Gordon tells Thomas, "Hurry up, you!" inthe UK narration, Thomas responds, "Hurry yourself!" In the US narration, he says, "Hurry up yourself!" **After the narrator says, "Gordon began making his plan..." Gordon says, "Yes, I will." in the UK version. In the US version however, Gordon does not say anything, while the narrator continues, "...to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him." **The line "He went home very slowly, and was careful afterwards never to be cheeky to Gordon again" has been changed in the US version to "'Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important', Thomas thought to himself. And he puffed slowly home." *The Italian title of this episode is "A Good Lesson". The Spanish title of this episode is "A Lesson for Thomas". Goofs *When DieselD99 says "It was nearly time for the Express" there are no coaches on the track next to Gordon. When Thomas puffs in, they suddenly appear. *Gordon was waiting outside platform 2 for his coaches, but when Thomas puffs in, Gordon and his coaches are outside platform 3 and 4. *In one scene there is a set of points leading from the track outside platform 5 to the track outside platform 4. In the next scene, it disappears. *The express leaves from Knapford, but first goes through Henry's Tunnel before arriving at Wellsworth, which is at the opposite end of the railway line. *Henry is in his new shape when he pulls out of Knapford then changes to his old shape when James appears. *The colour of the coaches changes several times. *In the close-ups of Thomas and Gordon, the train is missing. *When the train crosses the viaduct, the edge of the set is visible. *When Thomas goes on the turntable a shadow can be seen. *When Gordon pulls Thomas around the bend, studio equipment can be seen at the right of the screen. *According to the Awdry writings, the express is not meant to stop at Wellsworth. *Just before Thomas reaches the water tower, the background shows nothing at all instead of Wellsworth station. *At the end, you can see Thomas is being pulled by a string. *A brakevan should have been added to James' train. *James appears briefly, but he is not introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. *In the shot of Thomas puffing into Knapford, Henry does not have a train. But a few seconds later, he has coaches, a van, and a brakevan. Gallery ThomasandGordon1.png|Thomas is a Tank Engine ThomasandGordon0.png|6 Small Wheels ThomasandGordon00.png|A Short, Stumpy Funnel ThomasandGordon000.png|A Short, Stumpy Boiler and Dome ThomasandGordon2.png|Long Journeys ThomasandGordon3.png|The Biggest and Proudest engine ThomasandGordon4.png|WAKE UP LAZY BONES! ThomasandGordon5.png ThomasandGordon6.png|Fire...Out.. ThomasandGordon7.png ThomasandGordon8.png ThomasandGordon9.png|Be Patient ThomasandGordon10.png ThomasandGordon11.png ThomasandGordon12.png ThomasandGordon13.png|Come on, COME ON! ThomasandGordon15.png|Express Coming Through! ThomasandGordon14.png|STOP! STOP! ThomasandGordon16.png ThomasandGordon17.png|I am the Fastest! ThomasandGordon18.png ThomasandGordon19.png ThomasandGordon20.png ThomasandGordon23.png ThomasandGordon22.png ThomasandGordon24.png Category:Episodes